Joey Wheeler and Odion's Battle City Duel
* 87: * 88: * 89: }} Joey Wheeler and Odion faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Battle City arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. Prior Events Joey along with his friends proceed on to the Kaiba's blimp, where the quarter-finals are held. He is paired against Odion Ishtar in the quarter-finals. At the time Odion was pretending to be Marik, while the real Marik pretended to be a boy called Namu, who earned their trust by pretending to have helped Bakura. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Odion Turn 1: Joey Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight" (1800/1600) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Odion Odion draws. He then activates "Temple of the Kings". Now Odion can activate Trap Cards the same turn they are set and Joey will only be allowed to activate two Magic/Trap Cards per turn. Odion then Sets two cards. Turn 3: Joey Joey's hand contains "Giant Trunade", "Swordsman of Landstar", "Scapegoat", "Graverobber", and "Hayabusa Knight". Joey draws "Tiny Guardian" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1800) in Attack Position. Turn 4: Odion Odion draws. He then Sets two cards. Turn 5: Joey Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Hayabusa Knight" (1000/700) in Attack Position. Joey then activates "Giant Trunade" to return all Magic/Trap Cards on the field to their owners' hands, but Odion activates his face-down "Judgment of Anubis" to negate the effect of "Giant Trunade" and destroy it. After that happens, the second effect of "Judgment of Anubis" activates, destroying every monster Joey controls and inflicting damage to Joey equal to half the total ATK of his destroyed monsters (Joey 4000 → 1900). Turn 6: Odion Odion draws. He then Sets two cards. Turn 7: Joey Joey draws "Alligator's Sword" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1200) in Attack Position. Joey then Sets a card. Turn 8: Odion Odion draws. He then passes. Turn 9: Joey Joey draws. He then passes. Turn 10: Odion Odion draws. He then passes. Turn 11: Joey Joey draws "Rocket Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1300) in Attack Position. "Rocket Warrior" attacks directly, but Odion activates his face-down "Eye of Ujat" to redirect the attack to "Alligator's Sword". However Joey activates "Fairy Box" which hides "Alligator's Sword within a whack-a-mole box before the attack strikes. The attack made by "Rocket Warrior" strikes, but it misses. Odion then activates his three face-down "Embodiments of Apophis" to Special Summon the three Trap Cards as monsters (1600/1800 for each) in Attack Position. Joey has 1900 Life Points remaining and controls "Alligator's Sword" (1500/1200) and "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300) in Attack Position and "Fairy Box". Odion has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls three "Embodiments of Apophis" (1600/1800 for each) in Attack Position, "Temple of the Kings", and one set card. Turn 11: Joey At the end of Joey's Battle Phase, the Whack-a-Mole box created by "Fairy Box" disappears. Joey Sets a card and switches "Alligator's Sword" (1500/1200) to Defense Position. Turn 12: Odion Odion draws. "Embodiment of Apophis" attacks "Alligator's Sword", but Joey activates his face-down "Scapegoat" to Special Summon up to four Scapegoat Tokens in Defense Position; however, Odion activates his face-down "Magic Jammer" to negate the effect of "Scapegoat" and destroy it by discarding one card. Two "Embodiment of Apophis" attack and destroy "Rocket Warrior" (Joey 1900 → 1800) and "Alligator's Sword". The last "Embodiment of Apophis" attacks directly (Joey 1800 → 200). Joey, at this point tries to surrender, but Mai and Serenity encourage him to continue. After Odion obtains a clear advantage in their duel Serenity begins to leave, saying she cannot bear to watch, but Joey calls her back, saying that she is his inspiration and he needs her to win. Turn 13: Joey Joey draws. He then Sets two cards and Normal Summons "Swordsman of Landstar" (500/1200) in Defense Position. Turn 14: Odion Odion draws. "Embodiment of Apophis" attacks Joey directly, but Joey activates his face-down "Foolish Burial" to send "Jinzo" from his Deck to Odion's Graveyard. He then activates his face-down "Graverobber" to Special Summon "Jinzo" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Jinzo", all Traps are negated and destroyed; all three "Embodiment of Apophis" are destroyed as they still count as Trap Cards. Turn 15: Joey Joey draws "Battle Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (700/1000) in Attack Position. He then switches "Swordsman of Landstar" to Attack Position. "Jinzo", "Battle Warrior", and "Swordsman of Landstar" all attack directly (Odion 4000 → 1600 → 900 → 400). Turn 16: Odion Odion draws. He then activates "Swords of Revealing Light" to prevent every monster Joey controls from attacking for three turns. Turn 17: Joey Joey draws "The Legendary Fisherman". He then Tributes "Battle Warrior" in order to Tribute Summon "The Legendary Fisherman" (1850/1600) in Defense Position. Joey then switches "Jinzo" and "Swordsman of Landstar" to Defense Position. Turn 18: Odion Odion Draws a fake "The Winged Dragon of Ra". He then sets one card and uses the effect of "Temple of the Kings" to remove "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from play. He plans to summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" when the time is right. Turn 19: Joey Joey draws "Monster Reborn" and subsequently activates it to revive "Alligator's Sword" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. Joey then Tributes "Alligator's Sword and "Swordsman of Landstar" in order to Tribute Summon "Insect Queen" (2200 → 2400/2400) in Defense Position. Turn 20: Odion Odion activates "Cup of Sealed Soul". He then activates his face-down "Seal of Serket" in order to Special Summon "Mystical Beast Serket" (2500/???) in Attack Position. Joey has 200 Life Points remaining and controls "Jinzo" (2400/1500), "Insect Queen" (2200/2400), and "The Legendary Fisherman" (1850/1600) in Defense Position. Odion has 400 Life Points remaining and controls "Mystical Beast Serket" (2500/???) in Attack Position, "Temple of the Kings", and "Swords of Revealing Light". Turn 21: Joey Joey draws "Polymerization". He then passes his turn. On Joey's End Phase, the effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" expires. Turn 22: Odion Odion draws. "Mystical Beast Serket" attacks and destroys "Jinzo". The effect of "Mystical Beast Serket" activates, increasing its ATK by half the ATK of the destroyed monster ("Mystical Beast Serket": 2500 → 3700/???). Turn 23: Joey Joey draws. He then passes his turn. Turn 24: Odion Odion draws. "Mystical Beast Serket" attacks and destroys "Insect Queen". The effect of "Mystical Beast Serket" activates ("Mystical Beast Serket": 3700 → 4900/???). Turn 25: Joey Joey draws "Shield & Sword". His hand contains "Polymerization", "Salamandra", and "Shield & Sword". Joey then passes his turn. Turn 26: Odion Odion draws. "Mystical Beast Serket" attacks and destroys "The Legendary Fisherman". The effect of "Mystical Beast Serket" activates ("Mystical Beast Serket": 4900 → 5825/???). Turn 27: Joey Joey draws. He then passes. At this point, Joey tells Odion that he isn't the real Marik as Odion has been playing fairly while Marik himself plays dirty in order to get what he wants. Turn 28: Odion Odion draws. He prepares to use "Mystical Beast Serket" to attack directly, but Marik mentally tells him to Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" in order to protect his identity from being exposed. Joey has 200 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Odion has 400 Life Points remaining and controls "Mystical Beast Serket" (5825/???) in Attack Position and "Temple of the Kings". Turn 28: Odion Odion uses the effect of "Temple of the Kings" to Tribute "Mystical Beast Serket" and pay half of his Life Points (Odion 400 → 200) to Tribute Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from his Removed from Play Zone (?/?) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra", its ATK and DEF are equal to the ATK and DEF of the monster(s) Tributed ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": ? → 5825 /? → ???). (NOTE: Normally, 3 tributes are required and no Life Points are needed to Tribute Summon an Egyptian God Card but in the original, Odion explains that since "Mystical Beast Serket" destroyed 3 monsters, it can serve as 3 tributes; the dub makes it seem like an ability of "Temple of the Kings"). Odion orders "The Winged Dragon of Ra" to attack directly, but since it is a counterfeit copy created by Marik, it disobeys. Instead, Odion's actions anger the real "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (from inside Marik's Deck), causing it to summon bolts of lightning that knock out both duelists, and destroying Odion's replica Millennium Rod. With both duelists unconscious, Kaiba declaires that if neither duelist can stand up in the next few minutes they would both be disqualified. Joey has an encouraging dream and manages to stand up before Odion and is declared the winner. Aftermath Kaiba realizes that the "Winged Dragon of Ra" that "Marik" used was a fake when it didn't attack Joey when he ordered it to. With Odion's sham exposed, he congratulates Joey for dueling honorably, Even though he shares the same sentiment, Joey tells him to come clean. Odion then points at Namu and tells Joey and Yami that he is only a servant to the real Marik. With Marik's secret also exposed he proclaims he will finish what his servants couldn't. Suddenly, a dark force begins to emerge from Marik. With Odion slipping out of consciousness, he says a great evil from with Marik is about to emerge. When Odion falls unconscious, the evil within Marik takes control and becomes Yami Marik, who says he will do whatever it takes to claim Yami's power. Category:Battle City Duels